Take me or Leave me
by Kellisina
Summary: Anderman. Puck and Blaine get into an argument and there's only one way for Puck to fix it...


_This idea has been stuck in my head for so long. I thought if I get it written down I might finally get the song out of my head._

_Characters: Glee_

_Song: Take me or Leave me- Rent_

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you!" Blaine growled as he slammed the door behind him.<p>

Puck just shrugged as he leaned against the kitchen counter, attempting an easy smile. "Baby, we were just talking."

"Noah. Please don't do this..."

Puck put down his drink, his face turning serious. "You know what Mr. Ivy League. I can't take much more of this. This obsessive, compulsive, control-freak, paranoia. "

"What? You were flirting with the woman in rubber."

"There will always be women in rubber flirting with me!"

Puck suddenly grinned as he realized this was a golden opportunity. He would never admit it, but he secretly loved the musicals Blaine had given him to watch. And this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he sure as hell wasn't letting it go. He kept his singing low at first, shrugging as he walked towards Blaine slowly:

_Every single day  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say  
>"Baby's so sweet"<em>

Blaine simply raised one eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest and glaring towards Puck. Puck however, was not one to be deterred so easier. His singing quickly became louder and more confident:

_Ever since puberty  
>Everybody stares at me<br>Boys, Girls  
>I can't help it baby<em>

Blaine turned away, storming out of the door. Puck quickly followed behind him, reaching out to grab Blaine's shoulder, spinning him around so he was forced to face him:

_So be kind  
>And don't lose your mind<br>Just remember  
>That I'm <em>_your baby_

He wrapped one hand around Blaine's waist, and took the other hand in his own, swinging gently to imaginary music:

_Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me...<em>

_Take me baby or leave me_

He slowly spun Blaine around, placing the smaller boys hands on his chest. But Blaine simply pushed Puck away, storming out for a second time. Puck jumped onto the table for maximum dramatic effect (never let it be said that Bad-assess cant appreciate a bit a drama) :

_A tiger in a cage  
>Can never see the sun<br>This stud needs his stage  
>Baby, let's have fun!<em>

Puck pulled of his jacket, and flung it onto a nearby chair. Blaine slowly walked up to the table, shaking his head slowly.

_You are the one I choose  
>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<br>You love the limelight too, now baby_

Blaine went to pull Puck down from the table, but Puck hopped down, scampering behind the table so Blaine couldn't reach him.

_So be mine  
>And don't waste my time<br>Cryin', "Oh Honeybear:  
>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<em>

Blaine just waved his hand in submission, walking out the door. Puck followed after him once more:

_Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<em>

Blaine walked up the stairs, heading towards his room. But then curiosity got the better of him, he knew this bit of the song and couldn't help but turn around. Yep, there Puck was, dancing provocatively and pulling his best 'sex-shark' poses:

_No way, can I be what I'm not  
>But hey, don't you want your man hot?<br>Don't fight, don't lose your head  
>'Cause every night, Who's in your bed?<em>

Puck smirked as he slowly climbed up the stairs.

_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?  
>Kiss, Pookie<em>

Blaine just couldn't help himself. "It wont work."

Before he could think about it, the lyrics came tumbling from his mouth:

_I look before I leap  
>I love margins and discipline<br>I make lists in my sleep baby  
>Whats my sin?<em>

Blaine leaned in close, pining Puck between himself and the railings of the staircase:

_Never quit  
>I follow through<br>I hate mess but I love you  
>What do with my impromptu baby?<br>So be wise 'cause this guy satisfies  
>You got a prize but don't compromise<br>You're one lucky baby_

Blaine spun around, walking down the staircase as he sung. Puck following behind him obediently; grinning with each of his side comments.

_Take me for what I am_  
>"A control freak"<br>_Who I was meant to be_  
>"A snob yet over attentive"<br>_And if you give a damn_  
>"A lovable droll geek"<br>_Take me baby or leave me_  
>"An anal retentive!"<p>

Both boys faced each other, as they belted out the last verse and chorus in unison, playing out their parts perfectly.:

_That's it! The straw that breaks my back  
>I quit, unless you take it back<br>Oh men, what is it about them?  
>Can't live with them or without them!<em>

_Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<em>

_Take me baby  
>Or leave me<em>

Both boys smirked as the walked out of separate doors:

_Guess I'm leaving.  
>I'm gone!<em>

Blaine peaked his head back through the door, a slight smile on his lips. "Did we serious just have a fight through song?"

Puck slid back into the room confidently. "Yep."

Blaine knew he was mad. He knew that he should be yelling or something. But at that moment, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. One of the many, many reasons he loved Noah Puckerman.


End file.
